<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>healthy distraction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985141">healthy distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short &amp; Sweet, Sick Jeon Wonwoo, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo is curious about how kissing a man feels like. Mingyu just so happens to be a man you can kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>healthy distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonwoo had sneaked a peek at an article this morning before an interview. He had clicked on it by mistake. Really, it's true. The title hadn't attracted him because it addressed a topic that had been bothering him for months: what it felt like to kiss a man. It was a sensitive subject. What was the answer he'd gotten? <em>It feels manly to kiss a man</em>.</p><p>Wonwoo had gotten completely screwed over and was about to throw his phone on the floor in frustration, but Soonyoung had intervened in time to save the poor thing from going under.</p><p>"Won, what's going on with you lately? Is this your second puberty?" He had joked, and Wonwoo blushed because he wasn't far off the mark. Of course, he'd just shrugged and laughed, completely unconcerned. Then he squinted super ultra subtly at Mingyu, who was talking animatedly with Minghao. Minygu, who always spoke with his whole body. Wonwoo admired Mingyu's every gesture. Wonwoo admired Minygu's charm because he exuded so much confidence.</p><p>Then his gaze was drawn to Mingyu's lips. When he spoke, his white teeth shone like strings of pearls, and he looked stunning. Wonwoo could sit and watch him for hours. This man captivated him.</p><p>Someone poked him in the ribs, and Wonwoo growled softly.</p><p>"You're staring, Won. I'm not going to wipe your drool." Soonyoung expressed his disgust with a contorted face.</p><p>The corners of Wonoo's mouth twitched. "I <em>wasn't</em> staring."</p><p>Soonyoung simply shrugged his shoulders. "Did you have a big philosophical epiphany then?"</p><p>"I'm not sure. Maybe." <em>Kissing a man felt manly</em>. But he couldn't share his newfound knowledge with anyone in the room. He felt like a complete idiot. He should never have read that in front of a group of people. How old was he, really? Fifteen, huh?</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and slumped in his chair as he ran his hand over his face. Why was he torturing himself like this, honestly. His obsession with Mingyu was just a phase. Okay, it had been a phase for almost a year, but it would pass eventually. Just like his obsession with flowered socks, for example. And his obsession with growing cactus. Soon, Mingyu would dutifully join their ranks, and everything would go back to normal, right?</p><p>~</p><p>Nothing was normal. Not a single thing. <em>Oh, shit, Wonwoo, the situation is more serious than expected.</em></p><p>They'd had dance practice all day, and Wonwoo hadn't felt well since waking up. He had a terrible headache, his stomach was rebelling, and he had to skip lunch. Not ideal conditions, since he was quickly hypoglycemic anyway, but whatever. He'd been through worse, so there was no need to be concerned.</p><p>At least that's what he told himself until his legs gave out in the middle of choreographing their new song. <em>Awesome</em>. Everyone had immediately turned to him, and a split second later he was surrounded by worried faces. Mingyu had helped him stand up with trembling knees and sat him against the wall. Seungcheol had questioned him mercilessly. <em>Have you rested enough and eaten enough? Did you get enough to drink?</em></p><p>Seungcheol had just shaken his head and scolded Wonwoo after the latter had answered them all in the negative.</p><p>Mingyu, on the other hand, had looked at Wonwoo with such concern that the pit of Wonwoo's stomach turned. Mingyu had a strong protective instinct. Wonwoo's body was known to be more fragile than the other members, so he was usually the focus of Mingyu's worries.</p><p>Mingyu brushed a sweaty strand out of Wonwoo's eyes and said, "You should go back to the dorm." Wonwoo just blinked, took a sip of water, and pressed his hand to his stomach as it cramped and he prayed to the gods in heaven that he didn't throw up. The only question was how much longer he could keep his stomach under control.</p><p>He shook his head weakly at first but had little strength behind it, and Mingyu interpreted this as a yes.</p><p>"I will accompany him," Mingyu decided, and Seungcheol agreed with a nod.</p><p>"Take care of our patient." Seungcheol then turned to Wonwoo, whose world was blurring strangely before his eyes. Somehow his limbs were as soft as cotton candy, but they ached.</p><p>He leaned back with a low groan as his stomach churned once again. Mingyu put his hand on the back of his sweaty neck while Seungcheol felt his forehead.</p><p>"This better not be a stomach bug everyone will catch tomorrow. I'm sure we've all experienced how embarrassing it is when there aren't enough toilets for everyone."</p><p>Wonwoo let out a weak, pitiful laugh in response to that statement.</p><p>"Don't remind me, Cheol..." he whimpered softly as Mingyu grabbed him by the arms and slowly lifted him to his feet. <em>Oh my god</em>. This abrupt shift in position was not helping. Mingyu reacted quickly when Wonwoo blacked out, slipping a hand under his thighs and lifting him into his arms.</p><p>Wonwoo gave a surprised shriek and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck.</p><p>"Please don't strangle me, Won."</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Wonwoo murmured against the crook of Mingyu's neck, and suddenly, for some crazy reason, his heart beat faster. The pain subsided as a warm feeling flooded his body from head to toe.</p><p>Through the veil of his thoughts, he squinted up at Mingyu, but his gaze couldn't focus on anything. The only thing he was aware of was Mingyu's lips moving so beautifully as he spoke to Joshua. Wonwoo, whose brain had shrunk to the size of a toddler's brain, thought to himself, <em>Manly</em>. It feels really manly... hmm...</p><p>When Mingyu turned his head towards him and Wonwoo's nose tip touched Mingyu's lips, he didn't realize that he had unconsciously lifted his head.</p><p>Surprised, he sneezed into Mingyu's face and mumbled an apology. Okay, he was starting to feel much worse.</p><p>Mingyu sighed and hugged him tighter.</p><p>"Let's get going, Won. You realize you're a huge pile of work, right?"</p><p>Wonwoo replied with a , hum then whispered, "But right now, I'm <em>your</em> pile of work."</p><p>~</p><p>Wonwoo's head rested on Mingu's shoulder as their manager drove them back to the dorm, and Mingyu had an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him from being tossed around at every turn.</p><p>In fact, Wonwoo's defiance was taking over - he felt like shit, yes, but being carried around like a princess by Mingyu was a little humiliating... Wasn't it? Either way, he didn't know what he wanted anymore. Oh, wait. He wanted Mingyu to be a human pillow in his bed. That was exactly what he wanted.</p><p>At least he was walking to the bedroom on his own two feet. At least that's what he thought, because the truth was that Mingyu was dragging him across the threshold like an elegant sack of potatoes.</p><p>Mingyu set him down on the couch, wrapped him in blankets, and felt his forehead. Then he frowned.</p><p>"It doesn't seem to be a fever, so that's good for now."</p><p>"Head hurts," Wonwoo whined softly, placing his hand on Mingyu's. Wonwoo sank deeper into the blankets with a relieved sigh as Minguy ran his fingers through his hair and the pain subsided somewhat.</p><p>"Won, let me get you some painkillers. Is there anything else that hurts?" Wonwoo felt the need to cry because Mingyu asked him in such a gentle voice. Normally, he despised asking for help because it made him feel small, and he didn't like being small.</p><p>It was only fine if Mingyu was the one who saw him in this state. Mingyu knew that, and that was why he had gone with him. Wonwoo's heart was warm, as warm as Mingyu's fingers touching him.</p><p>He intertwined their fingers and guided Mingyu's hand down until he pressed it against his stomach and murmured, "My stomach." Then his eyes snapped open, and their gazes met.</p><p>Mingyu fell silent and stared at him, a look Wonwoo couldn't decipher. He tilted his head in confusion and unconsciously licked his lips.</p><p>Mingyu's eyes followed the movement, and he abruptly tore himself away from Wonwoo's eyes, coughed, and went to the bathroom to get the painkillers he had promised.</p><p>Wonwoo whimpered softly, missing Mingyu's warmth for a brief moment, but his need to be relieved of the pain was stronger.</p><p>When the pain subsided, he laid his head in Mingyu's lap, Mingyu's fingers ran through his hair again, and a leaden weariness settled over his body.</p><p>"Feeling better, Won?"</p><p>Wonwoo blinked and nodded, but his eyes immediately closed again.</p><p>"You should sleep in your bed, not here."</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and turned to bury his face in Mingyu's hoodie, shaking his head again.</p><p>"Cold," he said simply, and it sounded like an order.</p><p>Mingyu laughed softly, knowing what Wonwoo was trying to tell him.</p><p>"The couch is a bit too small. I'm not a tiny fairy, really."</p><p>"I don't care, I need you. I'm shaking." Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu as he threw the back cushions off the couch onto the floor and Mingyu lay down next to Wonwoo in the empty space.</p><p>Then Mingyu pulled Wonwoo close to his chest and threw one thigh over Wonwoo's, so that little more could be seen of Wonwoo than his outstretched limbs and shock of black hair.</p><p>It was just perfect. And Mingyu was indeed incredibly warm.</p><p>"Happy?" Mingyu grumbled, propping his chin on Wonwoo's head.</p><p>Wonwoo nuzzled Mingyu's neck and laughed softly as Mingyu shivered.</p><p>"Very, very happy. Gyu, you're the best."</p><p>~</p><p>It was the middle of the night when Wonwoo woke up. He and Mingyu were still tightly embraced on the couch. The others must have come home by now, but he had slept too deeply to notice them. When one of them wasn't feeling well, the other members were respectful, quiet, and considerate.</p><p>Wonwoo sighed, and when his hot breath hit Mingyu's neck, the latter muttered something and briefly furrowed his brows, but didn't wake up.</p><p>As his gaze slid over Mingyu's jaw, chin, and lips, a tender smile appeared on Wonwoo's lips. Mingyu had beautiful lips. Soft and full and rosy, just a breath away from his own.</p><p>A pleasant warmth coursed through Wonwoo's stomach, and his whole body tingled nervously as he suddenly realized how close they were. It was neither new nor unusual among the members. But it was problematic when one had been imagining what it felt like to kiss the other for months.</p><p>Wonwoo nibbled on his lower lip excitedly. Was it worth it to try ...? No, no, Mingyu was sound asleep, and he didn't want to use his friend to fulfill his fantasies. But this was a once in a lifetime chance. To be honest, Mingyu wouldn't notice. It would be short and sweet, and Wonwoo would get what he wanted in no time.</p><p>While his mind pondered whether this was the morally right thing to do, his body decided to solve the problem itself.</p><p>The tension became unbearable when he felt Mingu's hot breath on his lips as their lips hovered just a touch above each other. At this point, there was no turning back. With a soft sigh, Wonwoo pressed his lips to Mingyu's. Awkwardly, a little fearfully, his hand found its way to Mingyu's neck as his lips were so soft, so warm. Wonwoo's mouth pressed even harder against Mingyu's, making Mingyu wince in his sleep.</p><p>Wonwoo jerked back, his heart pounding up to his throat, and Mingyu's arms wrapped around his waist even tighter, pulling him impossibly close.</p><p>Suddenly, lips brushed up Wonwoo's neck and pressed tenderly against his jaw.</p><p>Mingyu sighed wearily in his ear, and Wonwoo's entire body went goosebumpy as he clung to Mingyu's bicep, as helpless and overwhelmed as he was.</p><p>Okay, this was the end. Mingyu would call him the one horny friend you don't want to get too close to when you're-.</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute. Didn't Mingyu just...</em>
</p><p>As he melted into the little kisses, blocking out everything around him, his brain shut down. Mingyu reached for Wonwoo's thigh, squeezing it as Wonwoo closed his eyes and slid his hands down Mingu's back. <em>Fuck it.</em></p><p>Mingyu muttered something unintelligible into Wonwoo's ear, but Wonwoo had already crossed over into the afterlife. His entire body was on fire, his breathing was shallow, and all he could think about was Mingyu. Mingyu was everywhere.</p><p>Mingyu leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You're cute when you're sick, Won."</p><p>Wonwoo went quiet. Mingyu's eyes were closed. Was he still dreaming ... Did he even understand what they were doing here?</p><p>"But it hurts me too when you're sick. I like you way too much."</p><p>Only then did Wonwoo dare to breathe again.</p><p>"I like you, Gyu. I like you."</p><p>Minguy was asleep, clearly. He would never have said that if he were awake. Never. Never. And Wonwoo had just taken advantage of him and...</p><p>Mingyu hummed and laughed softly, the deep vibration electrifying Wonwoo's skin.</p><p>"Let's do it again tomorrow."</p><p>"What... What?" Wonwoo had lost his grip on reality.</p><p>"Kissing. Tomorrow, I'd like to kiss you again." Mingyu's eyelids fluttered open in response, and he pushed Wonwoo back a bit and looked deep into his eyes. "What, surprised? Don't tell me you haven't noticed that I've had a crush on you for months?" He nudged Wonwoo's nose with a giggle.</p><p>Wonwoo stared at him with his mouth open.</p><p>"You could have given me an obvious clue," the words finally blurted out.</p><p>Mingyu's face flushed, and he cleared his throat softly.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if you ... well, if you really ..."</p><p>"Whether I wanted to kiss you?"</p><p>Wonwoo sighed and Mingyu nodded, suddenly shy.</p><p>They both fell silent for a moment.</p><p>Mingyu finally asked, "This will change a lot of things, huh?"</p><p>"Probably."</p><p>"Until we figure out what it all means, it will remain our little secret."</p><p>Wonwoo nodded, still feeling the pressure of Mingyu's lips on his own.</p><p>He had finally gotten an answer to his question and wanted more of it now that he knew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don't know what this is. I wrote it in an hour at 3 am just because I felt like writing and this is what I've got. Sorry if you find any mistakes, English is not my first language! Have a nice day ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>